Optical fiber has become accepted as a viable alternative to traditional materials used for data signal communication. Optical fiber is now widely utilized in a variety of electronic devices to facilitate the high-speed communication of data signals at high bandwidths. As the adoption of optical fiber continues to increase, the number of applications where optical fiber must be able to withstand fire also increases. For example, because optical fiber connects multiple locations in a building or other structure, fire and safety regulations often require optical fiber to possess fire-resistant capabilities that prevent the spread of fire. Additionally, it may be beneficial tbr optical fiber to withstand fire without experiencing a significant decrease in transmission performance. For instance, fiber used in fire alarm systems and/or local video surveillance must be able to continue to transmit data in the presence of fire. The functionality of the fiber must be maintained during the fire occurrence and usually also for a predetermined period of time after the fire is extinguished.